A radioimmunoassay and a radiochemical assay for urinary kallikrein were compared in normal volunteers receiving different levels of dietary salt and treatment with fludrocortisone. Overall, both assays gave similar results but the radioimmunoassay appeared to measure both prokallikrein and free kallikrein.